


Green-Budded Evil

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, its based on minecraft but lol idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Rythian was just about to leave before he noticed something a little.... out of place with Zylus' door frame.





	Green-Budded Evil

“It was nice of you to come,” Zylus said, escorting Rythian back down towards the entryway.

All the windows were frosty but inside the chill was masked by long curtains and torchlight, giving his castle (if it could be called a castle - it was more like a tower) a cosy if not slightly claustrophobic feeling. The leaning towers of books at every corner didn't help with the dust, but it still felt more like home than Rythian would like to admit. His own home, across the ravine, was still half built, and in the snow only two of the planned five rooms were inhabitable.

“It was no trouble.” He replied instantly, thankful that at least some part of him was still on the ball.

“But really, are you sure you won't stay? It is really cold out - you might catch your death if you're not careful!”

They approached the door, and the outside really did look dreadful - full of snow flurries kicked up by the harsh wind and darkness, as the moon was obscured. “I won't stay,” He stated, firm. “I have things I need to do before the night’s over. You know how it is.”

“I do,” Zylus sighed, “And I suppose even I can't argue against that, as now I have to as well. But before you go-” He reached behind him and shuffled through the chest just beside the door and pulled out a few torches, “- at least take these.”

Rythian reached out and took them, holding back a noise as their fingers (although admittedly gloved) touched. Ever better at hiding his emotions, and ever better at pushing forward through awkward moments, Zylus then drew back and clasped his hands in front of himself. But Rythian wasn't as skilled at ignoring the atmosphere and hesitated, before his brain finally kicked back into gear. “Right, yes- well, um. Thank you,” He finally settled for, “I appreciate the concern.”

“No worries.”

Now he turned to leave but as he did a flash of green from above caught his eye, but when he looked up he instantly wished he hadn't for there, perfectly placed like the universe (or some such other no-good thing) just wanted him to leave embarrassed. Mistletoe, the worst of all holiday traditions, hung right above his head, and the longer he stared at it the more likely Zylus was to notice before Rythian could make his daring escape.

“Oh,” he laughed, voice stilted, “Nilesy put that little ‘party trick’ up when he came over yesterday. I guess I forgot to take it down.”

“Did you-” Rythian began to ask before he could stop himself, and then flushed.

“What?” Zylus laughed, his voice light, “Did I kiss him? I mean- yeah. I did, but you know. With this kinda thing it's not, like… mutual.”

Rythian didn't say anything for a moment, but when he moved to speak Zylus interrupted him. “Not that Nilesy isn't my friend and all, but if I had to have, like, anyone. It wouldn't be him.”

“Who… uh, who would you want?”

Zylus didn't say anything, but his face was turning bright red as he looked to the floor, the ends of his fringe dipping down to obscure his eyes. Rythian, in the most stupid and bold move he’d made in years, then leaned down slightly and with one gloved hand he raised Zylus’ head. For a brief moment their eyes met, but trying not to loose his own goal, Rythian leant down.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say, "If there isn't content for a ship, just make some!"
> 
> As always, please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
